The Lion, The Snake, and the Wardrobe
by TheNotedMusician
Summary: When four teens wish desperately for an escape, their wishes are granted- but not in a way any of them expected. A Founders fic. On temporary- hopefully VERY short- hiatus until I work out the minor plot MPD with another budding founders fic.


A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so please excuse the obvious lack of skill in the creative writing department. Any help will be welcomed. Opinions will be considered, but not necessarily acted on. Fic is on temporary hiatus until I figure out some minor plot MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) with another budding founders fic. Until then, updates will be sporatic, though editing could occur anytime.

Disclaimer: Seeing as you're on a _fanfiction_ site... Do I even have to write this?

Prologue: Silver Eclipse

The wind whipped through the treetops. The air was crackling with static, and the lightning ripped across the sky, leaving huge gaping holes in its wake. Rain pounded down on the ground, viciously flattening anything that dared obstruct it. The sky was invisible, covered by ominous thunderheads; so dark they were almost black in colour. The battered leaves flashed their white bellies as they churned in the stormy weather. And in the center of the howling ruckus a full moon sent ethereal pale beams rippling across the chaos, strangely calm in the midst of the chaotic twist. It was, so far, the only clue that something magical was about to occur. But more were to come. All across the land small animals burrowed into the ground, birds cowered in their nests, and the only inhabitants of the small roadside inn huddled together, fearful of the raging storm. Lightning flashed again, and thunder rumbled in response.

Suddenly, four cloaked figures appeared in the brush, all features shadowed beyond recognition. In fact, they seemed to melt out of the shadows themselves, from the impenetrable forest beyond. They strode forth silently, and as they approached the edge of the forest, the storm rapidly started to calm. By the time they had reached the center of the previous ruckus, the massive, angry twist had completely abated. But then the moon changed. Before it had been full and bright, the single landmark in the darkened sky, but now the glowing orb appeared to be almost crescent in shape. Bizarrely; impossibly; it was an eclipse. Moving much faster, condensing hours of motion into minutes, it began to fall into inky darkness. And through it all, the four had stood there, faces shadowed in the ever-darkening light. When it was but a waning crescent, one of the figures spoke.

"Is it Time?" The voice was young and female.

"Nearly. Just a few more minutes." This voice was male, also young. The speaker was the tallest in the group, but had an almost childish youth in its tone none of the others would have.

"_Only _a few minutes?" The third figure drawled—also male—with a teasing quality in his voice. "The last time you were still for so long was when you were unconscious. You even move in your _sleep_."

"I'm not that bad." The other man complained. At the other's look, he amended. "Just a bit impatient at times."

"A _bit_?"

"So maybe I don't watch grass grow for entertainment,-"

"Now boys." The last figure finally spoke, a woman, though slightly older than the first. "You both can argue later. But leave each other alone for now." The two men looked at her, then at each other, in annoyance. The impatient man seemed particularly annoyed with the woman. And of course with his companion's parting shot of "We can tell."

"And it _is _almost Time." The first figure cut in. "Look."

The others turned in the direction that she was now pointing, and saw that the moon was almost gone; just a small sliver left. And as they watched, it paused for a moment, undecided, then plunged the world into darkness.

But then a light started to glow in the center of the quartet, quickly going from soft to blinding. It enveloped the four, and then the land around, lighting up the sky for miles; becoming a fallen star. Animals began to wake, a few fled back to burrows or nests. Birds began to make their morning calls, believing it to be day, and the occupants of the small inn watched in amazement through a window. But finally the glow faded, waxing and waning like the now-gone moon. When at last the light receded, the figures were gone, but had been replaced by four smaller ones, lying unconscious on the wet ground. Inky blackness was gradually replaced by iridescent moonlight; the eclipse had returned. The moon quickly turned full again, and the storm grew back to its previous glory. The lightning struck again and again, but did not once harm the four intruders. The wind whipped across the ground. The air was crackling with static, and the lightning ripped across the sky, leaving huge gaping holes in its wake. Soon there was no sign that anything magical had occurred, all evidence covered up by the hurricane back in full force. And the young quartet, unconscious and weary, lay motionless through the entire storm.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added the story to their favorites/alert list! Thanks especially to KrisEleven for her suggestions, and please, everyone tell me what you think. Anything good will be appreciated, and comments on what's bad will help my writing get better!


End file.
